


Trouble

by velcroboyfriends



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Id Fic, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: "You know what you are?" Tarvis says very calmly. Vax can feel the heat of the half-orc's breath on his face, a contrast to the cold brick pressing into his back. "Fuckingtrouble."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: dubious consent, unhealthy power dynamics and rough sex with ill-advised technique. This is not a happy fic.
> 
>  
> 
> After watching The Screw Job, I ended up feeling weirdly into Tarvis, and I thought it would be interesting to explore his dynamic with Vax. I'm pretty sure The Screw Job takes place in the Emon branch of The Clasp, but let's pretend that back when Vax first got involved with them, Tarvis was working with the Westruun branch.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry but also not sorry at all.

"You know what you are?" Tarvis says very calmly. Vax can feel the heat of the half-orc's breath on his face, a contrast to the cold brick pressing into his back. "Fucking _trouble_." A lean, strong arm is stretched to Vax's left, hand leaning on the wall as Tarvis crowds into Vax's space. The glint of mistrust in his eye is unmistakable as the daggers tucked into his belt. And, as Vax is wont to do when he's cornered and uncertain and deep-down kind of panicking, he leans up and kisses him.

He expects Tarvis to recoil, to hiss - honestly, he's kind of hoping such a stupid move will just scare the guy right off - but he isn't expecting the half-orc to growl a little under his breath and lean hard into the kiss. He's not expecting Tarvis to close a hand around the front of Vax's cloak and haul him closer. And he's _really_ not expecting to feel himself instantly harden against the thigh pressed between his legs.

Tarvis' tongue curls wicked into Vax's mouth, pointed teeth scraping against his lips. He kisses dirty and raw and just a little bit needy, although Vax would never say it aloud. He kisses like he doesn't get kissed much, like he doesn't quite know what to do with it. Like he misses it. Vax runs a gentle finger along Tarvis' cheek, and now he really does recoil, snatching Vax's wrist.

"I know what you're trying to do," Tarvis says. His face oscillates between hard and soft, angry and vulnerable. It settles, finally, on angry before it zooms out of view, Tarvis arching to speak into Vax's ear. "It won't work. But I can't say I won't let you try." His teeth catch on Vax's neck and carefully - it must be carefully, otherwise he'd be breaking skin with those canines - sucks a bruise into his skin. The message is clear: it's a claim, a brand as indelible as the fresh, sore ink on Vax's back. Vax arches, shudders, rocks his hips against the half-orc's thigh.

"I'm not... trying to do anything," Vax says. He's lying.

"You're lying." Tarvis moves back, stares into Vax's face. He brackets Vax's chin with a broad, rough hand. "But you do it _so_ pretty. I can see why you get away with everything." He lets go, takes a step back. Vax should feel relieved by the layer of air between them, but he just feels a lack. "Show me what else you can do," the half-orc orders. His orders come out smooth, natural - it's impressive, really, and maybe that's why Vax drops to his knees and goes for the laces on Tarvis' breeches.

Tarvis steps forward into Vax's space again, close enough that Vax's face is right before the heat of his groin. Even under stiff leather Vax can see he's hard, can feel it under nimble fingers that pull laces out of eyes.

"If you're going to be sloppy about it, _you're_ relacing them," Tarvis says, voice cold. He's impassive despite the erection, face betraying no interest in the situation. His expression's been retrained in the past minute, controlled, like the half-orc always is. That control - Vax would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.

Petulantly Vax tugs the laces all the way out, drops them on the ground. He spreads the placket of Tarvis' breeches, lets his cock pop out of the opening. It's thick and veined, but velvety as Vax strokes his fingers up its considerable length. Normally he'd play the tease, but he's pretty sure this guy will kill him if he tries that shit, so he parts his lips and presses them to the tip and swipes his tongue across. Tarvis does an exemplary job of pretending not to care - Vax might as well be licking his elbow.

Vax presses his mouth along the shaft, drags his lips and tongue up it messily. Saliva already gathers at the corner of his mouth as he gives the same treatment to the head, sucking it between his lips and running his tongue across. His hand moves up the shaft and turns, spreading spit slick across the skin; when he gets to the top, he pulls his lips away, curls a fist around the head and then moves back down, a smoother glide now with wetness under his palm.

"You're going to want to get it nice and wet," Tarvis informs Vax, just a hint of breathlessness betraying his composure. "That's gonna be your lube." Vax's cock gives another twitch at that, much as he tries not to be affected.

This is fucking stupid, he thinks, one of the stupidest things he's done, and the 'why' of it is still uncertain. He can't expect a man like this to crumble under the temptation of sexual favors - he'll take what he wants, and Vax will get nothing out of it. _Not nothing_ , a voice says, and he presses it back. This is a gamble, a hope at an exchange. Sex for trust, or at least a less watchful eye. That's all.

Vax purses his lips, lets some spit gather in his mouth, then reaches out with a wet tongue to curl over the head of Tarvis' cock. He closes his hand around the shaft of the cock before him, pumps a bit with the first couple experimental bobs of his head. It's a big cock, harder to get his mouth around than the others he's sucked, but something about having to pry his jaw open that far turns him on. And soon that same girth is going to be stretching him open - he moans at that thought, eyes fluttering closed. His free hand falls into his lap, rubbing slowly, hopefully undetectably against his own cock.

"That's right," Tarvis says softly. "Just like that." Vax sucks and licks, eyes closed, until he hears a soft whimper fall out of Tarvis' lips. The vulnerability of the sound surprises him, and his eyes pop open, looking up into Tarvis' face which, in the split second he catches him unaware, looks almost tender, a surrender to pleasure, but which immediately changes to the stern coldness he keeps up. A hand clenches tight into Vax's hair; he can't help but moan again at that.

Tarvis doesn't say a word, just tugs with his fingers, pulls Vax's head back and then forward again. At first Vax keeps his fist around the base of the shaft to keep things somewhat under control, so the cock in his mouth can only press in so far. He keeps his lips wrapped tight around his teeth and just takes until the forced in and out feel easy. It's then that he drops his other hand to Tarvis' hip and, on the next press of the half-orc's hand, takes his cock all the way down to the base.

Vax trained away his gag reflex long ago, but reflex or no, it's a big cock that wants, by virtue of its size, to block his throat, to choke him, and he would come up coughing from that first thrust if his mouth weren't still full of it even on the outstroke, the grip of the hand in his hair keeping him from pulling off. And then the head is down his throat again, and again, and the world has narrowed down to the dense flesh inside his mouth - the salty, earthy taste of it, the slick of his lips spreading coat after coat of spit across the skin - and the hand at the back of his head.

Tarvis' pace is punishing, unforgiving. Vax should be disgusted by the sounds his mouth and throat are making - wet, slurping gulps - but his cock twitches against the confines of his breeches all the same. His eyes stare up at Tarvis, who refuses to meet them. The half-orc's sharp teeth dig into his own lip.

Just when Vax thinks he can't take any more without gagging, Tarvis pulls out abruptly, leaving Vax panting hard, his lips cracked and covered in trails of spit. He doesn't have long to catch his breath before there are thick hands hauling him up. In a second he's turned and shoved up against the brick in front of him, bracing himself with forearms against the wall.

Tarvis' breath is hot against Vax's neck as he leans forward to reach around and loosen his breeches just enough to tug them down over his ass. Vax shivers as cold air hits his flesh, then again as the half-orc grips his ass and spreads. He widens his stance, angles his hips back just a little - not a blatant invitation, but far from resistance.

Long fingers press into Vax's mouth, dragging over his tongue. He sucks on them obediently, closes his lips around the tips as they pull out. And then those same fingers press at his entrance, and Vax bites the side of his cheek to keep from moaning as they slide in. The prep is perfunctory, a couple stretching thrusts before the fingers are gone again and something larger presses against him.

Vax breathes in, breathes out. Focuses on loosening his muscles, inviting the pressure instead of fighting it. It still hurts as Tarvis eases his cock inside. But it's a manageable pain, something that will pass. He shifts his feet yet further apart.

If the half-orc's cock felt big in Vax's mouth, it feels impossibly enormous in his ass. The guy's reasonable enough to take it slow, inch by inch, but it's still a lot to take, bigger than anything he's had before. As he finally, _finally_ hits bottom, Tarvis' hips pressed to Vax's ass, Vax can't help but let out a long, guttural groan.

"Shut up," Tarvis hisses. He pulls back nice and slow again, presses in again, and now that he's taken it once, Vax can concentrate on how good the stretch is, how full he feels. A soft whimper escapes his mouth - Tarvis clamps a hand over it as he gives another careful thrust. Vax bites at the base of his middle finger, but the hand holds tight, and so do Vax's teeth. They dig in a little more as the half-orc's cock retreats and fills him again.

Vax gasps sharply as the next thrust comes harder, faster than the ones before. Tarvis' pace speeds with each roll of his hips, sending pleasure shooting up through Vax's body. Vax moans muffled against the half-orc's palm and rocks back into it, trying to get each stroke in as deep as possible. The slaps of their skin are loud, lewd in this tunnel, far louder than the quiet grunts Tarvis is clearly trying to grit back.

The half-orc clasps both hands to Vax's hips, pulling him back onto his cock. The angle shifts, Tarvis' cock brushing against just the right spot inside Vax with every thrust, and Vax moans loud this time, his unstifled voice echoing against brick. Tarvis is moving even faster now, pumping into him with a fierce abandon that has Vax crying out in overwhelming pleasure. The corners of his eyes are tearing up, his forearms burning from friction where they brace his body against the wall.

"You dirty fuck," Tarvis grits out, and his hand reaches up again to lay along the line of Vax's throat, his thumb pressing up against Vax's jaw. There's not much pressure, not enough to cut off air, but enough to make Vax feel very much at the half-orc's mercy. Somehow it just brings him closer to the edge. "You like this. Like getting fucked like this. Don't you?" Vax nods, lets out a nonsensical whimper in response. "You gonna come just from my cock in your ass?" Vax nods again. Gods, he's close - he can feel the sensations just about to send him over.

"Too _fucking_ bad," Tarvis hisses just before he slides quickly all the way in and stops, his body going tense against Vax's. Vax can feel him come, feel him pour into him, spurt after hot spurt deep inside him. It's stone quiet while Vax waits for the half-orc to finish, waits to find out what will happen next. 

After a few long moments Tarvis shudders, sags against Vax for a second, then steps back, pulling out of Vax fast and leaving him empty. He brushes a hand down Vax's back, right where his still-raw tattoo is. 

And then, without a word, leaving Vax alone with his cock still hard and a trickle of semen beginning to run down his thigh, Tarvis walks away.


End file.
